Kuro Skellenhive and the Sorcers Stone
by Maximillion Puckett
Summary: Yeah... Summary inside. Along with pairing and other pieces and bits of my madness...


**KRS:THIS IS A MAGICAL JOURNEY! I LOVE THIS STORY! HERE'S THE SUMMARY!  
><strong> _What if Harry had a best friend during his childhood? What if Draco and Harry had also been friends? What if his best friend had a secret only Harry knew? You get a messed up story like this one! Join Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Kuro Skellenhive and Jack Michaelis on this ride where nothing is like it seems_

**KRS:Tada! This is a rewrite of the Harry Potter Series! Why? Cause I'm ****CRAZY****! Anyhow! You can flame just don't make it TOO harsh.**

**PAIRINGS: Draco/Harry, OC/OC(Kuro/Jack), Sirius/Remus(Maybe), Lucius/Severus(Maybe).**

**NOW DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! But Kuro and Jack and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p>It was a fine morning at Skellenhive Manor, and a certain butler was waking up a certain dark noble.<p>

"My lady, it is time to get up." Jack Michaelis said.

Ugh! Why? I don't have to work today!" Kuro Skellenhive whined.

"My lady! We have two things to do today!"

"And that is?"

"We need to pick up Harry Potter and go to Diagon Alley. You did get your Hogwarts letter at the same time as Harry correct? Although why YOU would get an acceptance letter to a WIZARDING school I shall never know."

"OH YEAH! LET'S GO GET HARRY! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!"

"... My lady, have you noticed at all what I said other than we must go get Harry?"

"Nope!"

"Well I need to ask again then."

"No thank you! We need to go get Harry now!"

"Why?"

"Because if we leave this instant we can get to Harry's house before he has to cook for his animal family!"

"Ok... But my lady, I must ask again."

"Spare me. Jack this is an order! Let's go!"

Jack sighed and bowed.

"_**Yes, My lady**_."

Kuro grinned smugly from her bed and pulled her eye-patch from the nightstand and slipped it over her blind eye. She got up and walked to her wardrobe picked a dress and slipped it on.

"My lady would you like breakfast."

"Not today Jack! Let's go!"

Kuro pulled her black hair into pigtails and adjusted her eye-patch.

"My lady, shall I get the car ready?"

"Yes, that would be nice Jack."

Jack left the room, walked down to the manors garage and started the black Lamborghini.

Meanwhile in her room Kuro had slipped her Scythe, which she had turned to a dagger, onto a belt on her thigh, which she hid under her dress. Then she ran down the stairs, out the door, down the patio's stairs and barrel rolled into the car.

"Drive, drive, DRIVE!"

Jack scoffed and drove off two minutes after Kuro said that.

"You're no fun." Kuro said, pouting.

"I will not drive like a maniac so your strange desires can be fulfilled."

"Tch, stupid old man."

"HEY! I AM NOT OLD!"

"How old are you Jacky?"

"115!"

"And how old am I?"

"10..." (1)

"And that makes you?"

"Old."

"Exactly!"

Jack huffed and continued driving.

In a few minutes Kuro and Jack pulled up at 4 Privet Drive.

Kuro barrel rolled out of the car before it stopped, got out of the roll at the door, straightened up and knocked.

"We don't want an- Oh. You again?" A whale like man answered the door.

"UGH!" Kuro yelled, "You look as disgusting as you did the last time I was here!"

Vernon Dursley turned red.

"How dare you? Ungrateful swine!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm here for Harry so you can just give him to me and we will forget this whole conversation. Or if you truly wish to keep fighting then I can kill you right here right now."

Vernon paled and yelled for Harry.

"BOY! COME HERE!" The whale yelled.

"Coming Uncle Vernon!" A shy, quiet voice called.

Harry Potter came to the door and his eyes lit up.

"Kuro! What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Why are you so skinny?"

"Cause I'm starved here."

"Ah yes… I am here because we are going to Diagon Alley!"

"Cool?"

"Yeah! NOW COME ON! Jack's waiting in the car."

"Okay."  
>Harry waved goodbye to his so called "family" which consisted of a horse like woman, a 11 year old the size of a walrus and the Whale Man, and climbed in the car.<p>

"How are you taller than me Harry?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm shorter than anyone I know!"

"Then this means… My family is unnaturally short. Or it's just me and my messed up genes."

"Does this have to do with your little condition?"

"Yes."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Nah it's fine! I like being short! It has its advantages!"

"Like?"

"Oh! You can get the kid's eat free stuff or some other crap like that."

"Ah."

"My lady, Harry-_San _we are here." Jack said, pointing to a ratty old pub.

Kuro gagged.

"Nasty." She said, but entered none the less.

"Hey Kuro. Why am I _San _to Jack?" Harry asked confused about how the Japanese language worked.

"Man I don't know! Maybe cause he thinks you're a person to be respected? Whatever he thinks you will always be Harry-_Chan _to me."

Harry looked insulted._ Chan _was the honorific that you put on the end of a friends name. A GIRL friends name.

"I am not a girl!" Harry hissed.

"I know. But I can't see you as anything but a _Chan_."

"Should I be insulted?" Harry asked Jack.

"Oh yes." Jack answered, snickering.

They arrived at the back of the pub with nary a glance at the other occupants. They then went out the back door and to a wall.

"Is this some kind of joke Jack?" Kuro asked.

"No my lady, but apparently there is a sequence you must touch these bricks in order to enter Diagon Alley." Jack said.

"Do you know the sequence Jack?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, but if this barrier prevents WIZARDS from entering without the sequence then a Demon and... you should be able to get in easily."

Jack pushed his hand through the wall, smirked grabbed Harry, went through the barrier and waited for his lady to enter.

Kuro sighed and passed the barrier.

"For once you were right Jack!" Kuro said, in awe.

"My lady! Do you doubt me so much?"

"Sssshe doesss."

Harry, Kuro and Jack double take-d.

"Who?" Harry asked as a thousand headed snake slithered out of Kuro's sleeve.

"Medusa! What are you doing here!" Kuro asked.

The snake transformed back into her human form.

"I knew you would need help." She said.

"Help with what?" Jack asked, insulted that Medusa DARED to think that he, Jack Michaelis, would need HELP.

"Oh you know, carrying Mistress' bags."

"Medusa I am perfectly capable of doing that myself!"

"I know."

"So why is the real reason you are here?"

"Ugh fine! I was bored out of my mind and Ren wasn't doing anything and Raven was being his usual airy self so I transformed into snake form and came here."

"Okay then! You, Medusa, are in charge of carrying Harry's things. Jack will carry mine!" Kuro said.

"Of course." Medusa said, turning and bowing to Harry, "it will be a pleasure to serve you for a day Harry-_San._"

"Uh thanks?" Harry said, confused about what the hell just happened.

"First stop is Madame Malkins!" Kuro announced.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Simple! 1) To make Medusa's life a living hell, she HATES shopping for clothes, 2) You seriously need a new wardrobe of clothes if you're gonna live with me, and 3) Hogwarts robes remember?"

"Wait. I'm going to come live with you?"

"Yeah! Unless you want to go back to the Dursleys…"

"NO! I mean, no thank you… Also how in heaven and earth did YOU get accepted to a WIZARDING school?"

"I asked her the same question." Jack said.

"Oh that… I hacked into the system and made them believe I was a witch." Kuro said, snickering.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You HACKED into the SYSTEM? HOW?" Harry asked, outraged.

"I can't say."

"Damn you."

"Yeah, yeah, now come on there is work to be done!"

KSJMHPDM

While Medusa and Jack went to get some money from Gringotts, Kuro and Harry went into Madame Malkin's shop where they saw one other boy in there. A boy with white blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hello there!" Madame Malkin greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Ah yes, well I will need two sets of robes for Hogwarts and for the boy behind me… I'll need a full wardrobe and two sets of robes for him." Kuro said.

Madame Malkin looked stunned.

"Um yes, I'll get right to that as soon as I finish young Mr. Malfoy here." She said.

'_Hmm Malfoy. Now where have I heard that name before?_' Kuro thought.

"Alright sweetie you're done. Now hop on up here, um what's your name?" Malkins asked Harry.

"Harry." Harry answered, and climbed on the platform.

Kuro sat silently beside the Malfoy kid while she waited for her turn.

"Hi, my name's Draco, what's yours." A soft voice said, bringing her out of her reverie.

The Malfo-Draco had his hand out.

"Oh! My name's Kuro." Kuro said, shaking his hand.

"Surname?"

"Skellenhive."

"Who?"

"I'm one of the darker nobles who prefer a quiet life, instead of a life full of war."

"But the Dark Lord is dead."

"Oh no, he's very much alive, trust me on that one."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me Draco you don't want to know how I know. It's not worth dying for."

Draco visibly paled.

"Ok Harry dear you're done, Ms. Skellenhive please come up here."

Kuro huffed at the use of her surname but jumped onto the platform just the same.

Harry however sat in the chair Kuro had sat in. He then turned to Draco and held his hand out.

"I'm Harry, what's your name?"

"Draco."

"Hi Draco! Want to be friends?"

Kuro snickered at how blunt Harry was, but promptly shut up at the glare she was given.

"Sure. I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Harry Potter."

Kuro groaned as everyone in the room did a double take.

"Y-You're the Boy-Who-Lived!" Madame Malkins asked.

"The what?"

"The Boy-Who-Lived, trust me Harry it's a tedious story nobody really cares about. Well at least my kind don't, we just see you as a person who got lucky and cheated Death." Kuro said.

"Ooookay then?"

"Harry your story is the most amazing one ever told in the history of the Wizarding World!" Draco said.

"Draco before you tell me this story I'd prefer if we were somewhere with at least 2 of three things." Harry said.

Everyone waited for Harry to continue.

"1) some place quiet with food. 2) With Medusa or Jack with us and 3) with no sharp objects that Kuro can throw."

"What gives you the impression I'd throw something?" Kuro demanded.

Harry settled Kuro with a look.

"Ok, ok, I would throw something."

"Ms. Skellenhive you're done." Madame Malkins said.

"Thank you." Kuro said.

"Where shall I send the clothes?"

"Send them to Skellenhive Manor."

"Okay this will all total up to 159 Galleons and 30 sickles."

"Of course just give me a second and my butler will be here any- ah there he is." Kuro said, pointing to Jack, whom walked into the store and handed Kuro and Harry their own respective bags filled to the brim with Galleons and Sickles.

"Here you are." Kuro said, paying half.

"This is only half." Madame said

"Yes, I'll pay the rest." Harry said, paying his half.

"Thank you for your business."

Kuro nodded and headed for the door, before turning to Draco and Harry.

"You two coming?"

"Of course." Harry said, walking after her.

"Y-You want me to come along?" Draco asked.

"Of course! You're our friend now right?" Kuro asked.

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing! We are going to get our wands."

"Well ok, if you insist…"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Of course come along, it will be fun, but first we should stop by the Apothecary." He said.

"Oh no Harry-_San _we already stopped there and got your Potion supplies, for you and the Young Mistress." Jack said.

"…How?"

"I know everything."

"He does Harry, don't ask how, he just does." Kuro said, shaking his head.

"Alright then, Draco, Kuro. Let's go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Unless Draco needs to do anything."

"Um I need to go tell my father where I'm going." Draco said.

"Alright let's go. Where is he?"

"He's waiting at Ollivanders."

"Sweet, let's go."

Kuro snapped her fingers and Jack and Medusa snapped to attention.

"Jack, Medusa, let's go." She said.

"Yes My Lady" They said.

Kuro smirked and headed out of the door, Harry and Draco trailing behind her.

"Medusa?" Draco asked Harry.

"She's a Gorgon." Harry said.

"A Gorgon? I thought they only existed in myths."

"Well I thought only magic existed in fairy tales, but here I am! So you should take a chance and believe in myths. You might be pleasantly surprised. After all I was, after I met those three along with Kuro's other two servants Raven and Ren."

"Well you have a point there."

"Watch are you guys talking about back there?" Kuro asked.

"Nothing!" Harry answered.

"Aw! Please tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to know!"

Kuro huffed and ignored Harry and Draco, all the while hearing barely stifled giggles.

"You guys are such children." She said.

"And you're not?" Harry demanded.

"Oh heavens no! I'm much too sophisticated to fall to your level."

"Yeah, and I'm Neo."

"If you were my Master, you would be a Loli-Pervert and a sadist. And thank Death you aren't." Kuro said, shuddering.

"Her master?" Draco asked.

"Don't ask, it's not worth it." Harry answered.

"It isn't?"

"Let's just put it as he's a creepy bastard."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Kuro yelled.

"Ooookay then." Draco said. "Oh! There's my dad!" He finished, pointing at a figure in the distance.

Lucius Malfoy stood proudly looking for his son, his long white-blonde hair tied back in an elegant pony-tail, and his clothes had nary a wrinkle, tear or stain in them. All in all, he looked fantastic!

As they neared, Kuro double-taked and screamed covering her eyes.

"AGH! MY EYES! MY EYES! TOO BRIGHT! I'M MELTING!" She yelled.

Harry had the decency to blush and smack her upside the head.

"Act your age!" He hissed.

"Oh so you want me to act even MORE childish?"

"NO! You've embarrassed me enough already. Please just act civil!"

Kuro giggled.

"Is that an order?" She asked.

"YES!"

"Oh, well then," Kuro said, taking an extravagant bow, "**_Yes, Your Highness_**."

Harry blushed, and he heard laughter somewhere up ahead.

Lucius and Draco were laughing at him and Kuro.

"What are you laughing at!" Kuro snapped, grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him into the shop, ditching Draco and his father.

Kuro and Harry walked into the shop and were met by a man with creepy, full moon colored eyes.

"Ah Mister Potter!"

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands … well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do …"

He shook his head.

"Well, now — Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Err — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heart-string. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"

Harry tried — but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no — here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now — yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Kuro clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

"Ah well enough of this doom and gloom stuff! Now for my wand!" Kuro said, barely masking a grimace at the word wand.

"If I may ask, who are you?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Oh, I'm Kuro Skellenhive. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you as well. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"But of course! Where else would I go?"

Mr. Ollivander just shook his head and motioned for Kuro to come up.

She did.

After a measuring (That I am too lazy to post) Kuro was testing her wands.

"Here we go. 6 inches. Maple. Phoenix feather." Mr. Ollivander said, handing her the wand.

Kuro took the wand and it immediately burst into flames.

"No! Defiantly not!"

"Um if I may make a suggestion… How about a darker wand? One with more dark materials than light? Just a suggestion."

Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow, but pulled another box off of the shelves.

"Here you go. 7 inches. Black Cherry."

Kuro picked it up and it glowed blue.

"Hmm. Strange."

'_Oh here we go._' Kuro thought, out loud she said, "What is?"

"The core of that particular wand… Is not something I can procure easily, in fact it's virtually impossible."

"Is it?"

"The core that resides in that wand is a drop of blood from a Dementor."

'_Of course it is._' Kuro thought, immediately thinking of the reviewers who were going to yell at her for this. (2)

"Well then how much do we owe you and can we get two wand holsters and cleaning kits?" Jack asked, sensing his mistresses' impending panic.

"30 galleons for the wands and 14 for the supplies." Mr. Ollivander said.

Jack and Medusa quickly paid, grabbed Harry and Kuro and got the hell out of there.

"Do you feel like we're forgetting something Harry?" Kuro asked.

"Actually yes I do."

"Why did they leave me?" Draco asked himself as he and his father entered Ollivanders.

KSJMHPDM

"My lady, it is time to get up."

"What time is it Jack?" Kuro asked.

"8:00 A.M."

"WHAT! Get the hell out of my room! I'm trying to sleep!"

Jack growled and pulled the child out of her bed.

"You listen to me! We have 4 hours before the train leaves for Hogwarts and I am not allowing you to make Harry-_San_ miss it! Do you understand!" He yelled.

Kuro was speechless, but she managed to nod.

"Good. Now get dressed. We have about an hour to get to the station."

Jack then left to wake Harry.

"Well. I've never seen Jack that mad. I suppose, it's because I am making him go with me… Oh well! Time to give Harry his late birthday present!" Kuro said, looking at the cage with the snowy white owl staring at her. "You're freaking me out bird."

The owl hooted and Kuro shuddered.

"I swear… Damn thing knows what I am saying." She hissed.

She went to her closet and pulled a pair of shorts and a blouse out. Then got dressed and headed downstairs with the cage.

"Haaaaarrry!" She sang.

"Something wicked this way comes." Harry said, not looking up from his breakfast.

"Ouch. That hurts. Anyway, this is for you, from all of us!" Kuro said, handing him the owl.

"Aw! She's so cute! What's her name?"

"That my dear friend is up to you."

"Mmm… Hedwig."

"Hedwig? What the fuck kind of name is that?"

Jack smacked Kuro upside the head.

"Language!" He hissed.

"Sorry, mother!"

Jack glowered.

"Both. Of. You. Get. In. The. Car. NOW!"

Kuro and Harry wasted no time getting the hell out of there and into the car.

Jack and Medusa piled Harry and Kuro's trunks in the back, Jack and Medusa then climbed in and drove down to King's Cross Station.

As they arrived, Jack transformed into his cat form and hopped on to Kuro's shoulder.

"Okay Jack, your main mission is to collect information. But while we are on the train, whoever comes into our compartment, I want you to tell me if they are trustworthy or not. Can you do that Jacky?" Kuro asked.

"Meow!" Jack answered.

"I will take that as a yes."

Kuro and Harry walked climbed out of the car, waved goodbye to Medusa and walked down the station.

KSJMHPDM

"Where is Platform 9 ¾?" Kuro asked Harry.

"I was about to ask you that." Harry answered.

"So what should we do now?"

"Um… Ask a conductor?"

"No. They'll think we're crazy… Like the last 10 thought."

"Good point."

Kuro and Harry wandered around for another hour and Kuro checked her watch.

"10:00! We've been walking around for two hours! We have to hurry and find the platform or we'll miss the train!" She shouted.

"Well may-"

Harry cut off at the sound of a woman screaming.

"Platform 9 ¾! Platform 9 ¾ over here!"

"What dumbass yells that in a place full of mortals?" Kuro asked.

"Her apparently." Harry said, pointing at a woman with 4 kids with her. A pair of twins, a boy about Harry's age and a young girl… Who was STILL taller than Kuro.

Kuro silently followed them and watched as the mother stopped between Platforms 9 and 10 and pointed at the pillars.

"Right Fred you go first." The woman said, addressing one of the twins.

"He's not Fred I am!" The other twin said.

"Oh I'm sorry George. Go on through."

The twin positioned himself and smiled at his mother.

"I'm only joking! I am Fred!" He said, running at the pillar and passing through it.

"What in Death's name!" Kuro exclaimed.

"Hush. Come on let's go ask how we get inside. We only have about 49 minutes left right?" Harry said.

Kuro nodded and followed Harry.

"Excuse me ma'am, but-"

"You want to know how to get on to the platform? Well its Ron's first time at Hogwarts too. You just aim for the center of that pillar. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." The woman said with a knowing look.

Kuro's eyes flashed gold.

"Um thank you. Kuro come on." Harry said.

The woman looked surprised.

"W-Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Mm? This is Kuro."

"N-Nice to meet you." The woman said twitching slightly and held a hand out.

Jack hissed and spat.

"Oh Jack it isn't nice to growl." Kuro said, grinning like a cat. "Come on Harry let's go."

Harry nodded and pulled his trunk around and charged through the wall. Kuro followed.

They entered and looked at the train.

"Well… This is interesting." Harry said.

Kuro nodded, dumbstruck.

And Jack just laughed. Well he laughed as good as he was able in that form.

Kuro and Harry walked up to the train and climbed inside looking for a compartment.

"Oh! Here's an empty one!" Harry announced slipping in.

Kuro followed suit… And laughed at the sight that greeted her.

Harry was trying (And failing) to put his trunk above on the railing.

"J-Jack!" Kuro said, between laughter, "Can you put Harry's and my trunk up on the railing?"

"Yes, My Lady." Jack said, shifting out of his cat form and setting Harry's and Kuro's trunks on the railing before shifting back and falling asleep.

After Jack had put the trunks on the railing the door slid open.

It was that red head from the train station.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He said.

Kuro's eyes narrowed into slits, she knew for a fact that there were at least, two more compartments that were empty or had one free space.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Whoa! So you really have the, the…"

"The what?"

Ron leaned forward.

"The scar?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Harry said, pulling aside his bangs.

"Wicked."

Kuro made a gagging sound.

"Oh! Um this is my best friend!" Harry said.

This time Ron's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Kuro Skellenhive. Pleasure." Kuro said, sarcasm practically oozing from her voice.

"I don't think I've heard of your family."

"Well you wouldn't, we're a dark family who prefers to lay low."

Ron jumped up and tugged Harry towards the door.

"Come on Harry! Let's get out of here. We don't want you to be influenced by a dark wizard!" He said.

"How dare you!" Harry hissed, pulling his arm away from the redhead.

"What?"

"Kuro is my friend! I don't give a damn whether she's dark or not!"

Ron looked insulted.

"C-come on Harry! She's got you brainwashed! Let's get you out of here and to someone who can get this curse off of you." He said.

"No! I am not brainwashed!"

"Harry! You should know who your REAL friends are!"

"Oh yea, and I am supposed to trust someone who I barely met as opposed to a girl I've known for the better part of seven years."

"Exactly! You should stay with me instead of her, she's the wrong sort of person you'd want to be friends with!"

"I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry hissed.

Ron was speechless.

"Harry-"

"THAT'S IT!" Kuro yelled, getting up and shoving Ron out of their compartment and locking the door.

Harry looked surprised.

"What? He was getting on my nerves! That ought to teaching him!"

Harry broke down in laughter.

"What? What!"

Harry shook his head nothing and they both sat in comfortable silence, until a witch outside their compartment yelled.

"ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLY?"

Harry and Kuro unlocked the doors and looked outside, Kuro practically fainted at the sight of all that candy.

"Oh… My… Death." She said.

"That's a lot of candy." Harry said.

Kuro turned to Harry.

"Please let me have some. I know Jack said no snacks, but I need sugar! Please? I'll do anything!"

"Ok, ok!"

Kuro drooled and asked for half of the sweets that were on the sweet cart, went back inside, spread out the candy for the two of them and then began devouring the sweets.

"You sure love your sweets." Harry commented.

"I would sell my soul for the best chocolate in the world." Kuro said, completely serious.

"She would. I know, she's tried it before." Jack said, from his position, where he was nibbling on a sugar wand.

"Shut up! It was a one time thing and I didn't have candy in days!"

"It was barely an hour."

"No it wasn't!"

"Mmm hmm, sure."

Harry laughed at his two friends.

"Fine! If you like the color red so much then why don't I just turn you red?" Kuro yelled, yanking out her wand and prepared to cast a spell.

"Excuse me, but have you two seen a toad?" A voice said.

Harry and Kuro look at the intruder.

It was a girl their age, she had beaver teeth and frizzy hair.

"Oh? You're doing magic? Let's see?" The girl said, sitting next to Jack who hissed.

"Sure. _Gyríste kókkino_." Kuro said, waving her wand and turning Jack a bloody red.

Jack stood up and began hissing and spitting at Kuro, who was currently laughing her ass off.

The girl clapped.

"Cool!" She said.

"Em... What's your name?" Harry asked, looking at Kuro who was currently being attacked by her cat.

"Oh. I'm Hermione Granger. And you?"

"I'm Harry Potter. The girl who's getting mauled is Kuro Skellenhive."

"Oh your the boy-who-lived aren't you? Well it's nice to meet you." Hermione said, preparing to leave.

"W-Wait..." The weak voice of Kuro said.

"Yes?"

"You -cough- want some candy?"

"What kind?"

"Hive's White Rum Truffles."

"Yes! I love their chocolates!"

"Well then you're lucky you met me. Kuro Skellenhive, head of Hive Confectioneries." Kuro said, getting up and holding out a hand.

Hermione shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Can I have those truffles?"

"'Cha. Here."

Kuro handed over the bag.

"You two better get dressed we're almost there." Hermione said, as she left, popping a white truffle into her mouth.

Kuro smiled.

"And Hive wins again."

"What the hell are you going on about idiot?" Harry asked, smacking said idiot upside the head.

"Ow!" Kuro yelled.

"Shut up and leave so I can change."

Kuro grumbled, but left.

After they both changed and devoured the rest of the sweets they each ate a Black Caramel Truffle(3).

"I seriously love your chocolates." Harry announced.

"Name one person who doesn't." Kuro said.

"All wizards."

"Damn. We must introduce them to my frigging delicious chocolates!"

"Amen."

The train arrived shortly after.

KSJMHPDM

Kuro and Harry where waiting in the hall for the sorting, and Harry felt sick.

"I think I'm going to barf." He whispered to Kuro.

"Please don't do so on my robes." Kuro whispered back.

"You whore."

"Hey!"

Harry snickered feeling better.

"I feel better."

"Why does everyone enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"Cause you're usually not in pain."

"Yea... I'm not a whore."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"If you and I get sorted into the same house, I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"Uh huh. Sure."

By that point Kuro opted to either keep arguing or shut her mouth and punch Harry instead.

She chose the latter.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"You deserved it." Kuro said, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

"What exactly did I do and or say to deserve being punched."

"You called me a whore."

"It was a joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny, now stop being a priss and be quiet. You're attracting attention."

Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands, raising it only to give the other 1st years a venomous glare.

A woman in a large hat walked up to them.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. Now you are all going to go in there and be sorted, I shall call you up by last names in alphabetical order."

Harry looked terrified.

"Kuro..." He murmured.

"Don't worry, whatever house you're sorted in, I'll follow."

Harry nodded.

Professor McGonagall went up a stool with an old hat upon it, when she got there the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _It sang.

The entire Hall broke into cheers and applause.

"Now when I call your name, come up and I will place the Hat on your head. Abbot Hannah!"

A young girl with pigtails, stumbled forward and sat on the stool the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat yelled.

The Hufflepuff table cheered as Hannah walked over and sat down.

"Bones, Susan."

Another girl walked up and sat on the stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled after a moment's hesitation.

Susan ran off to join Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time it was the Ravenclaw table who cheered and welcomed their new member.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." Also went to Ravenclaw.

"Brown, Lavender." went to Gryffindor. The red and gold table cheered wildly.

Harry looked back to see a annoyed Kuro.

'_She really hates noise._' He thought.

Bulstrode, Millecent." became a Slytherin, that particular table didn't cheer as loudly, infact they barely clapped.

12 more letters and they arrived at the M's

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, bringing Harry out of his stupor.

"Malfoy, Draco."

At this Harry looked up. Then remembered.

"Kuro..."

"Yeah?"

"I remembered what we forgot that day at Diagon Alley."

"What?"

"Draco."

"Oh... Shit."

Harry agreed and watched Draco saunter up to the stool.

The hat barely touched his head before it shouted out..

"SLYTHERIN!"

A few more M's and 5 or 6 P's later and McGonagall shouted out.

"Potter, Harry."

Immediately the hall broke out in whispers.

Harry looked nervous as he sat upon the stool, he looked around and smiled at bit when Kuro gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

He knew where ever he went, Kuro would be sure to follow. That girl was as stubborn as an ox.

"Difficult, very difficult, where to put you..." The hat said inside his mind.

_'Please put me in a house that suits my friend, please put me in a house that suits my friend._' Harry thought, he didn't want to be separated from Kuro, he knew no one else.

"That's suits your friend? Well aren't you loyal! You would do well in Gryffindor."

'_No! Their too loud!_'

"No? You'd do well in Slytherin as well as Ravenclaw... But where to put you..."

_'Just don't separate me from my friend._'

"Hmm well alright.. Better be..."

* * *

><p><strong>KRS: And I end it here! Boy it took me a while to write this! Now I know you probably hate me now, but the reason I did that was so I could ask...<strong>

**What house should Harry be put in?**

**What about Hermione... Friend or Enemy?**

1: Kuro's birthday is October 31st. So that's why she's ten. She's turning 11 that year. And I decided to put her in that year, because it would be weird for a 12 year old to be in 1st year.

2: I KNOW I'm going to get flames for that line.

3: I will be naming random candies throughout this entire series, cookies to those who can name what they're made off. Hint: The ingredients are in the name.


End file.
